This invention relates to head and facial massage and more particularly to a head and facial massaging apparatus which continuously supports the users head while massaging certain facial areas and the occipital area of the user's head.
It is well known in the art that when facial tissue and muscles are massage, the blood circulation in the surrrounding area is increased. This increase minimizes the sagging of facial muscles and prevents dermis and epidermis from being malnourished. In addition, massage of the occipital area may relieve tension and stress.
There are many devices which are used to provide a massaging action on various body parts. Facial masks have also been proposed which are configured to massage certain areas of a user's face. There have been attempts to provide a single massaging device to massage the occipital area and to provide electro-muscle stimulation to facial tissue. Such devices have not been widely accepted since these devices require electric current output on the user's face during operation, which may raise safety concerns.
There is a need to provide a head and facial massaging apparatus which simultaneously massages the occipital area of the user's head via expandable bladders and massages certain facial tissue by resilient fingers without requiring electricity output near the user's face.